


Courier Six

by SpunkyGayMonkey (Demonic_Moriarty)



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: All DLC, Courier is a whore, Legion Courier, M/M, original start, slight deviation from canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3978148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Moriarty/pseuds/SpunkyGayMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The fuck is this? So I realize I switch between past and present tense, and sorry about that. Also the way I wrote this story is that it doesn't have any real chapters, just parts, so it may seem like some of the transitions are a bit awkward at times and I am very sorry about that. Constructive criticism is always welcome.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> The fuck is this? So I realize I switch between past and present tense, and sorry about that. Also the way I wrote this story is that it doesn't have any real chapters, just parts, so it may seem like some of the transitions are a bit awkward at times and I am very sorry about that. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

Kaidan grunted and squeezed his eyes shut. His hand twitched and he felt a bad mattress beneath his fingertips. He didn't remember how long he had been sleeping but he partially remembered the events that caused him to drag himself to the nearest abandoned building.

He was running home to Jacobstown before finishing a job. He had needed a few more caps to pay for a passport from Ralph in Freeside. The only reason he saw the first blow coming towards him was because he was between fiend and cazador territory, so his guard was up. 

He heard the footsteps walking a little too carefully behind him and ducked right as a bat swung at his head. He hit the ground and flipped onto his back, staring up at two Khans and man in a checkered coat. The man said something about a chip and shot Kaidan in the head. 

The next part of his memory is spotty, he woke up and it was dark, he was soaked in blood. He couldn't see clearly out of his right eye and he just wanted to sleep more. 

He knew he had to get somewhere remotely safe so he forced himself to stand and looked around for shelter. He saw what he hoped was an abandoned house and not some fiend drug den. 

He staggered to the house, it wasn't that far but the lack of blood in his body made it hard to move. He vaguely remembers fumbling with a bobby pin and falling through the doorway into a dusty old house. He dragged himself further into the house and kicked the door shut. 

He reached into his pack and found a dose of Med-x and some bandages. Henry refused to give him more than three stims and he had already used all three. He sloppily inserted the needle into his arm, his shaky hands causing him to jerk and cut himself with the needle. He cursed and tried again, moving a little slower. 

Once the Med-x started taking effect he tightly wrapped the bandages around his skull and slumped against the wall. He dozed off and woke when he heard the buzzing of cazadores outside the door. 

He reached over and gripped the first weapon he found, his broad machete. He slid up the wall and made his way to the back bedroom as quietly as possible. He sat on the bed, against the headboard, tightly gripping his machete and listened for the bugs. 

They continued to buzz and scrape at the walls and windows. He fell asleep listening to them. 

Now he's here, he doesn't fully know where he is or how long he's been asleep. His head is throbbing and he is starving. He sees his pack sitting in the bloody living room and sighs.

His legs nearly give out and he has to use the wall for support. He crouches and dumps the contents of his pack on the floor. He grabs a banana yucca and some water. 

He bites into the fruit and takes a swig of water, grimacing at the sharpness of the rads. Once his strength starts returning he makes his way to the bathroom. He wipes off some of the grime on the mirror and looks at himself. 

His steel hair is tinted pink from blood as is his goatee. His green eyes are dull and tired. The corner of his mouth twitches downward and he rests his forehead on the cool glass. 

He has to get home, Henry, he needs Henry. 

Still fairly weak he clips his trusty vault canteen onto his belt and shoves the rest of his things back into his bag. He grabs his machete off the bed and walks to the door. 

He holds his breath and listens, when he's sure it's safe he opens the door and steps back into the wasteland. He is eternally thankful that it's dark out, not sure his head can handle sunlight right now. 

He watches his surroundings carefully, stretching what little perception he has to its limits. 

He walks until he sees the start of the road up Mount Charleston. The sun is coming back up and he is too tired to continue. 

He ducks into a farmhouse and finds an old mattress and a campfire. Starting a fire he lays down and quickly falls asleep.


	2. Two

Kaidan wakes back up at sundown and sits up to make sure it's safe before leaving the farm. 

He curses when he hears raiders talking and walking towards him. 

He crouches and hides in the shadows. 

"Man, if you hadn't taken all the fucking jet then-" one of them cuts off when he sees Kaidan hiding. "Well well well, look what we have here. You stumbled into the wrong camp buddy." 

"No need for violence," Kaidan says and jerkily rises his hands. 

"Plenty need for violence," the same raider says. The other two pull out cleavers. 

"Not really, I mean I was just leaving. Plus, why rob someone who was obviously already robbed? And you don't really have a reason to kill me, not when I can get you into the fiend's stash over at Vault 3," Kaidan just lets the bluff fall from his mouth with natural ease. 

"Oh you can, can you?" The raider smirks. 

"Of course, I can get me some Khan armor and lie my way in. No big deal," Kaidan leans against the wall and stares the raider down. 

"Where exactly will you get yourself Great Khan armor?" One of the ones wielding a clever sneers. 

"A buddy owes me, and before you ask 'but can't we just kill you once you have the armor?'. You could yes, but, I doubt any of you have my skill in speechcraft," Kaidan cocks his head and doesn't break eye contact with the first one. 

The raider squints at him before nodding, "Fine, kid. Meet us here once you have the armor." He steps forward and grabs Kaiden's hair, disturbing the bullet wound. "Do not fuck us over. Understood?" 

"Yessir," Kaidan drawls. 

"Get lost," the raider jerks his thumb over his shoulder and turns to his buddies. 

Kaidan calmly strides out of sight before breaking into a sprint towards the mountains.

He keeps running, ignoring the protests from his overtired body. He runs past the mantises and bighorners until he sees the walls of Jacobstown. 

He can feel blood welling on his forehead and can feel the strength rapidly leaving his body. 

"Marcus! Marcus!" Kaidan shouts for the mutant and makes it a few more steps before hitting his knees. 

"Kaidan?" Marcus breaks into a run when he sees him. "Kaidan!" 

Kaidan coughs and his vision blurs with blood. He looks up at the starless sky and accepts his imminent death. 

He feels large hands around his body and blacks out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have very little idea of where I am taking this, just hang in there and it should get better. Again, very sorry for any awkward time jumps. Sorry is this just seems like filler, I didn't want him to just have a smooth ride home.


	3. Three

Kaidan opens his eyes slowly and turns his head to see Henry's back as the doctor busies himself at a table. 

"If this is Heaven then I feel sorely cheated," Kaidan says and smirks when Henry spins to face him. 

"You're awake," the old doctor is obviously too tired to hide the desperate relief in his voice. 

"Sooo...not Heaven?" Kaidan mock pouts. 

"Why are you so sure you'd go to Heaven?" Calamity calmly walks to his side. 

The ghoul checks readings on one of the large terminals around the room. 

"Cause, Gorgeous, I am a good person," Kaidan gives her a crooked smile and winks. 

She snorts and walks away again. 

"This is exactly why I did not want you being a courier, Kaidan. It's too dangerous," Henry snaps. 

Kaidan rolls his eyes and smiles, "Its fun. Plus, Henry this was not raiders looking for quick cash. This was planned." 

"Exactly, if you just stayed here-" Kaidan's eyes hardened and he cut Henry off. 

"No." He growled lowly. 

"Kaidan, you are good with medicine. With the right training you could be a fine doctor," Henry pulled over a stool and sat next to Kaidan.

"I don't want to be a doctor," Kaidan clenched his jaw. 

Henry sighed. 

"I'm going after him." Kaidan stated and nodded. 

"Who?" Henry looked up from his clipboard. 

"The fucker that did this to me. I'm going to find him and finish what I started," Kaidan kicked off the blankets over his legs and ripped IVs out of his arms. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and was about to stand when Henry rested his hand on Kaidan's shoulder.

"I know better than to argue, but are you sure?" 

"Yes. I am," Kaidan met the eyes of the closet thing to a father he ever had.

Henry nodded and stepped away. He looked down and didn't look back up as Kaidan walked away. 

"Too bad, you survived," Keene sneered as he walked past. 

"Aww you'd miss me too much, had to stay for you," Kaidan blew a kiss at the Nightkin. 

Keene growled and lunged at Kaidan. 

Kaidan bounded up the stairs faster than the mutant. He was used to being on the receiving end of Keene's rage. 

He slipped into his room before the mutant caught him. It was an unspoken truce that Keene didn't enter his room and Kaidan would sneak him a stealth boy when he could, which was rare. 

Kaidan walked over to his bathroom and looked in the mirror. 

Henry had cleaned the blood from his hair and face and re wrapped his head.

Carefully unwrapping the bandages he inspected the wound on his right temple. The bullet had been removed and the wound stitched closed. He sighed and reached for the hair gel sitting on the sink. 

He slicked his silver hair back, careful to not get gel into the wound. Once he was satisfied he walked back to his bedroom.

The bloody pack was sitting in a chair by the window, blood now dried and brown. 

He grabbed some old leather armor from his dresser and slipped the pants on when there was a hesitant knock at the door. 

"It's open," he called and slipped his bloody undershirt off. 

Marcus opened the door and took a step into the room, "Doc said you're hunting for revenge." 

"Problem?" Kaidan kept his back to the mutant and rooted around for a clean shirt. 

"Not at all, when I saw you collapse that night I wanted to hunt down whoever hurt you and kill them. But I don't think you should do this alone," Marcus walked over and grabbed a shirt from one of the drawers. 

Kaidan looked from the offered shirt and Marcus's face. The mutant was like a brother to him. He doesn't remember a time when Marcus hadn't looked out for him. 

"Then what do you propose?" Kaidan took the shirt and winced when it slid over his forehead. 

"Take Lily," Marcus stated simply. 

Kaidan froze halfway through zipping the rest of his leather armor, "Lily?" 

"Yes," Marcus nodded. 

Kaidan shook his head and grabbed the bloody pack from the chair, walking from the room, "No, Henry needs her." 

"I already ran it past Doc," Marcus easily kept up with Kaidan's fast pace. 

"I don't want help," Kaidan argued. "This is my fight." 

Marcus started talking but Kaidan made a sharp turn for the side door when he noticed Henry and Lily standing at the front of the lodge. 

"Kaidan we're just worried about you," Marcus continued to follow. 

Kaidan slipped through a hole in the rubble leading to the side door and continued to ignore Marcus. He carefully navigated the dim rubble until he saw the door and he was able to sneak out. 

Once he hit dirt he started to the front of the town. 

"Kaidan!" Henry shouted after him. 

Kaidan took off running and darted into the trees once he was past the walls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does this whole thing seem awkwardly forced out to anyone else? Cause the rough drafts for the next few chapters seem to flow better than this beginning. As usual, sorry for time jumps. Constructive criticism is always appreciated.


	4. Four

Kaidan slowed to a jog once he past the old remnants bunker hidden in the rocks. He jogged to a cliff edge overlooking Ranger Station Foxtrot. He knelt down and watched the Rangers go about their business. 

His fingers brushed over his almost empty canteen, he didn't have time for a refill before leaving Jacobstown. His eyes trailed to their water pipe and back to the soldiers. 

He followed the trail with his eyes and turned from the edge to walk to where he figured the beginning would be. Footsteps caused him to drop back into a crouch. A female ranger walked casually along the path ahead of him. 

He was never fond of the NCR but as he stroked his switchblade he wondered if he should just bluff his way through this. Killing them may bring unwanted attention to himself. He leaned against a tree and closed his eyes. 

Kaidan sighed and slid the blade back into his sleeve. 

Taking one more deep breath he walked out onto the path. 

The Ranger stopped and raised her gun, "Identify yourself!" 

Kaidan hooked his thumbs on his belt and rocked back on his heels. He clicked his tongue twice and smirked, "Hello, darlin'."

She aimed at his chest and cocked the rifle, "Identify yourself. Now."

Kaidan cocked his head and opened his mouth. He meant to tell the truth, he really did. "Name's Michael, just simply strolling through," he drawled. 

"You are 'strolling through' a restricted area. I suggest turning back and leaving," the Ranger lowered her weapon and stared him down. 

"Y'know, I would..." Kaidan looked down at his canteen. 

"But?" She prompted. 

"But, I have no water. Now I know clean, fresh water is very hard to come by 'round here. But a ranger station should have an unlimited supply," Kaidan smiled sweetly. "You wouldn't mind sharing a bit, would ya?" 

"Actually, I would," she raised her gun halfway again and clasped both hands tightly around it. 

"Ah I was worried about that," Kaidan shook his head. His fingertips started sliding his switchblade from his sleeve. "It's a shame really, this could have-" 

"Commander Kudlow?" A shout came from further down the path. 

Kudlow turned to look down the path, "Here!" 

Kaidan slipped back into the trees and was barely hidden when the second Ranger came around the corner. 

"We have-" Kudlow cut off when she turned to see Kaidan gone. "He was...right here..."

"Commander?" The second Ranger stood beside Kudlow, scanning the trees. 

"Let's just head back, stay alert," She squinted and turned back to walk back to the camp. 

"Fuck," Kaidan rested his forehead against the tree and winced against the sting from the stitches. 

Rooting around his pack he found a silenced .22 pistol and flexed his hand around the steel. 

He straightened and confidently strode onto the path and toward the camp. 

Kudlow saw him and grabbed for her rifle, "I told you-" 

He raised the gun and shot her through the eye. The other two Rangers went for their weapons and Kaidan let off two quick shots and killed the men. 

The comm officer came out of the tent and froze eyes wide, "D-did the Omertas send you?" 

Kaidan just raised his eyebrow. 

"I-I got the money, right here," the woman pulled out a bag or caps and held them out. Her hand shook so bad the chips rattled loud enough for Kaidan to hear them across the camp. "All 250." 

Kaidan slowly strolled over to her. He hooked the gun on his belt and grabbed the caps. 

"All I wanted was some water," Kaidan sighed. 

"Wha-" she was cut off when Kaidan pulled the switchblade and cut her throat in one swift motion. 

Warm blood sprayed against his face. He grinned down at her body, "Thanks for the caps, darlin'."

He strolled over to their water pipe and crouched to fill his canteen. 

Yawning he turned to face the sky to see the sun setting. He scratched his jaw and sat on one of the cots in the single tent. 

His eyes wandered to the comm officer's body before drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted Kaidan to be really fucked up and sadistic so there's that, I mean he is gonna be extremely bad karma and Legion so...


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would be a hell of a lot easier to upload if I could do it from my iPad, but here, a bit of background on Kaidan. Kinda fucked up really.

Kaidan rolled onto his stomach once the morning light hit his face. He dragged his knuckles this the drying blood in the dirt and sighed. 

The dead eyes of the comm officer stared at him and he grimaced. 

His mind wandered to the first time he ever killed anyone. The first time it was an accident when he was fourteen. 

A younger boy wandered into town, stating his parents had been killed by a legion raiding party. The boy, Gunner, had hid in a small crawlspace in his parents bedroom. 

Gunner never spoke much, but he developed a liking for Kaidan, he was a younger brother Kaidan never wanted. 

Henry told him to be nice, since the boy was likely traumatized. Kaidan had just rolled his eyes but allowed the mattress on his floor. 

Kaidan had stolen assorted alcoholic beverages from the kitchen and had been feeding them to Gunner, in hope of hearing the story of his family's slaughter. 

After three beers the younger boy started talking. He told Kaidan he hid in a crawlspace in his parent's room. 

One of the legionnaires raped his mother and forced his father to watch, then slaughtered them brutally. Gunner started crying then, saying there was so much blood he never wanted to see the color red again. 

Kaidan just smirked and asked just how much blood there was exactly. Gunner started shaking and refused to talk anymore so Kaidan just rolled over and went to sleep. 

The next morning he started cleaning up one of the rooms towards the far back of the lodge, where no one ever went. He spent days up in the mountains gathering nightstalker body parts and blood. 

He coated the room with the blood and through the bodies around the room. 

After about a week he told Gunner he had a surprise for him, but he had to be quiet so they could go at night. Gunner agreed readily and waited patiently until that night. 

After the lodge quieted down Kaidan lead the boy through the lodge, to the blood-covered room. Kaidan told him to close his eyes before leading him in and locking the door behind him. 

Just before Gunner screamed Kaidan covered his mouth with a hand. Gunner struggled and Kaidan just asked if his parents bled more or less.

Gunner broke free but when Kaidan went to grab him he accidentally tripped the kid, causing him to hit his head hard on the corner of the desk. 

Kaidan lept back in shock and watched at Gunner's eyes glazed over. He died rather quickly but he bled for a long time. 

Kaidan perched on the desk and watched the boy's unseeing eyes for hours. He found himself fascinated by the blood and before he knew it he was crouched over the pool and running his knuckles through it. 

He smiled down at the body before hauling him into his arms and carrying him out the lodge. He slipped through a gap in the wall and up to a nightstalker den and dropped him outside.

He smiled at the body again but quickly returned to the lodge. He calmly collected all the body parts and through them into the room's safe. 

Over the course of a few days he started moving rubble back into the room, sufficiently hiding what he did. 

One of the mutants found the body after a week and a half, rotten and eaten by animals. 

Henry asked Kaidan when Gunner would have been able to get away for this to happen. Kaidan sut shrugged and sipped a soda. 

After that Henry kept a close eye on him for a good two years, while he trained him in medicine. 

For two years Kaidan hadn't killed anyone else, but he couldn't stop thinking about Gunner's dead eyes and the blood. 

Once he was sixteen to left to become a courier. He had argued with Henry for months beforehand. 

He told Henry he wanted new experiences and the doctor reluctantly agreed. Once Kaidan was travelling more he was able to kill more people, and spend more time with them before and after they died. 

He had run into the legion a few times and often admired the aftermath of their work.

Now he was admiring his own work. He stood back and looked at the bodies of the NCR soldiers he had spent most of the day posing. 

He nodded, content with the fact that after a while someone would have to come investigate. He smiled and decided to keep his radio on until then.


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut for some reason? But hey, whatever.

Red Rock Canyon came into view and Kaidan sifted his pack on his shoulder. He had only really been here twice, the Khans ignored him, for the most part. He and Jack, the Khan's drug dealer, had become fast...friends.

Kaidan slid the authority glasses he pulled off one of the Rangers on, then dropped an old Enclave hat he had once found raiding Henry's room on. Both effectively covered the healing hole in his forehead. 

He focused on making his posture more laid back and taking slow, measured steps. 

The first Khan he saw sneered at him and continued on her way. Kaidan just chuckled under his breath and continued to the drug lab. 

He hung back and leaned against the canyon wall to watch Diane deal with one of the Khans. 

Once the Khan left he strode behind Diane and into the trailer. 

Jack looked up from his chemistry set and at Kaidan.

"Kay? What are you doing here?" Jack fell into a chair and lazily scanned Kaidan's body with his eyes. 

Kaidan ran his fingers along the slightly warmed bottles of chemicals and dropped his pack in front of the dealer. 

"Hey man, no more handouts," Jack shook his head. 

Kaidan sighed, "Honey mesquite pod, mentats, whiskey. Cook together over a fire or hot plate. Makes party time mentats." 

"Woah man, where'd you learn that?" Jack cocked his head. 

"I travel a lot," Kaidan stated simply then looked down at his pack again. 

"Alright, yeah cool man," Jack picked up the pack and filled it with assorted drugs. 

Kaidan stood patiently, watching Jack behind his glasses. 

"Hey, what's with the glasses, man?" Jack asked when he handed the pack back. 

"It's bright out," Kaidan said and slung the pack back over his shoulder. 

He went to turn away when Jack hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. 

"You're acting weird, weirder than usual," Jack said softly. 

Kaidan looked down at the hand around his wrist. He remembered the first time he woke up next to Jack. Seeing his bare chest and thinking about removing his heart, just to see. 

A soft smiled played at Kaidan's lips at the memory, "I'm fine." 

"You sure, Kay? Cause you seem really tense," Jack turned him back around to face him. 

Kaidan looked down at the drug dealer, "Jack, I promise I'm fine." Kaidan softened his voice and left a soft smile form on his lips. 

Jack reached up and took off the glasses and, before Kaidan could protest, the hat. Kaidan focused on Jack's face as his eyes wandered to the wound on his temple. 

"Woah, dude, what happened to you?" Jack asked, eyes wide. 

"I was shot," Kaidan said and shrugged dismissively. 

"In...the head..?" Jack met Kaidan's eyes. 

"Mmhmm," Kaidan hummed. 

Jack looked torn for a minute before yanking Kaidan's mouth down to his. 

Kaidan reacted instantly by grabbing the back of Jack's neck and hip. Jack backed him against the wall of the trailer and moved to bite along Kaidan's scruffy jaw. 

Jack's hands moved to the straps of his leather armor and quickly discarded Kaidan's jacket, leaving just a thin shirt. 

Kaidan stripped Jack's Khan vest off and ran his over his bare chest. He stopped to dig his nails in over Jack's heart. 

A growl tore from his throat when Jack started nipping at his collarbone and sliding his hands under Kaidan's shirt. 

Kaidan flipped them around so Jack was pinned to the wall and stripped off his shirt. His hands easily opened Jack's pants and moved to tightly grip his hips. 

A vision of Jack's throat being slit flashed across his mind. A soft moan fell from his lips at the sight and he dug his nails into Jack's hips. 

Jack grunted and kissed along his collarbone. His hips shifted slightly away from Kaidan's nails. 

Kaidan loosened his grip ever so slightly and dropped to his knees in front of the half naked Khan. 

Jack looked down at him with lust clouded eyes and raises an eyebrow. 

Kaidan nipped his hipbone and started to lick his way in when there was a sharp knock at the door. 

Both men jumped when Diane's voice sounded through the door, "Jack! Get back to work!" 

Kaidan stood again in one swift movement and grabbed his shirt. 

"Hey man, don't leave me hanging," Jack whined.

Kaidan put his shirt and jacket back on silently. He put the glasses and hat back on before grabbing his pack and heading toward the door. 

Jack hadn't moved from where he was leaning against the wall. 

"I'll see you around Jack," Kaidan said evenly and exited the trailer. 

Diane was standing outside the door and she turned to yell when she noticed who it was. 

"Courier?!" She shrieked. 

Kaidan smiled and nodded, "Diane." 

She stormed into the trailer and started yelling madly at Jack. 

Kaidan left the Khan encampment, smiling while envisioning cutting Diane into pieces and secretly feeding her to Jack.


	7. Seven

Kaidan measured his steps and breaths, listening intently for the buzz of Cazadores as he made his way through the mountains towards Goodsprings. 

The water tower came into sight and he sped into a jog. He climbed to the cemetery and looked down at the small town. 

He had passed through here from Primm when he first got his package. He was hoping the locals might have seen who was following him, they were unlikely to forget that suit. 

As he started down the hill to town his head started pounding and his vision went blurry. Kaidan panicked when his mind drew a blank and saw the ground fast approaching. 

He tried to hold himself up but his arms were shaking too hard. 

A whirring sound drew his attention and he desperately reached for the machete on his shoulder, but only caused himself to get a face full of dirt. 

He heard a voice but he couldn't make it out through the fog in his mind. Arms picked him up and then he was moving. 

More voices and then a bed. 

He tried to growl but just let out a pained whine. 

Hands started removing his gear and he tried to claw at the owner of said hands. 

Someone else's hands grabbed his wrists and held him to the bed. 

As the ringing in his ears dulled, the sharp in his skull died to a dull throb.

"-from the canyons," a female, voice said. 

"Son? Can you hear me, Son?" An older male voice. 

Kaidan finally let a partially intimidating growl out of his chest. 

"Calm down, Son, you're hurt. We're just trying to help," the older voice said. 

"I'm fine." Kaidan slurred. 

"Clearly," a younger male voice drawled. 

"Scott, go get some med-x and bandages," the old man said. 

"Yeah, Doc," Scott said. 

"You're lucky Vic found you," the female said. 

"I'm never lucky," Kaidan grumbled.

His blurry vision started to darken and he didn't hear the girls response as he fell into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I write on Google Docs on my iPad but have to update on the Desktop and the internet has not been my friend lately.


	8. Eight

When Kaidan woke up he immediately reached for a weapon, his senses on high alert in the unfamiliar surroundings. 

Now that his eyes were working correctly he surveyed the room, carefully so he didn’t alert anyone nearby that he was awake. He noticed his gear sitting in his bloody pack on the other side of the room. 

He didn’t hear anyone nearby so he weighed his chances of getting to his pack unseen, then out of the house. He figured his chances were slim, since he didn’t know the layout of the house or where in Goodsprings he would be. 

The option of just killing everyone in the house ran through his mind and he heavily considered it. 

He just decided on a plan when light footsteps were headed towards him. 

Kaidan froze and cursed his lack of a weapon. 

Forcing himself to relax against the bed, he closed his eyes and slowed his breathing. 

The footsteps moved into the room and stopped next to him. 

Hands brushed his hair back and fingertips grazed over the freshly bandaged wound in his skull. He wrestled to keep still and calm when the hands lifted the bandage to check the wound. 

He soon realized he was not going to be able to keep still and decided quickly. 

“Ah fuck it,” he whispered and his eyes snapped open. 

Before the man could register what was happening Kaidan pulled him down and pinned him to the bed. 

Amused white eyes stared up at him, "Mornin' Sleeping Beauty." 

Kaidan glared down at him, he recognized his voice but he couldn't recall where. 

"Well since you ain't gonna say nothing," the man drawled, "name's Scott." 

Kaidan watched Scott for a minute before speaking slowly, "Kaidan."

"Well, Kaidan," Scott smirked, "would ya mind gettin' the fuck off me?"

Kaidan released Scott's wrists and sat back, still straddling the other man. 

"Ookay..." Scott propped himself up on his forearms 

More footsteps approached the room and Kaidan moved quickly to grab a crutch leaning against the wall. 

Scott chuckled from the bed, pale eyes sparkling. 

An older man entered the room me froze when he saw Kaidan waiting with a crutch. 

"Might wanna take it easy there, you've been out a few days. Can you tell me your name?" He asked. 

"Kaidan," Scott replied from behind him. 

"I'm Doc Mitchell," the doctor gestured to himself. 

"That's all well and fine but I should really be going," Kaidan squinted at the older man. He had very little patience for doctors right now.

"So soon?" Scott mock-pouted. 

"Not so fast, I wanna make sure you're in working order before I send you off," The doc said. 

Kaidan just glared at him. 

"Just step up to the Vit-o-matic Vigor Tester, over here," Doc stepped back and stood next to the machine. 

Kaidan cautiously walked over to the big wooden machine and grabbed the joystick. 

STRENGTH-5, Average Joe  
PERCEPTION-6, Alert Coyote  
ENDURANCE-6, Hardy  
CHARISMA-7, Diplomat  
INTELLIGENCE-10, Omniscient  
AGILITY-10, Walks on Water  
LUCK-6, Stacked Deck

Kaidan stepped away and stared blankly at the screen. 

"That's...impressive," Scott was staring at him with open curiosity. 

"Well if you would go take a seat on the couch, I would like to ask you a few questions," Doc said evenly. 

Kaidan walked and sat on the couch in the other room with measured caution. 

Doc sat across of prom him, "All right. I'm going to say a word, and I want you to say the first thing that comes to mind. Dog." 

"Cat." Kaidan said in a bored tone. 

"House."

"Shelter," he replied and rested his head on the back of the couch. 

"Night."

"Sleep," he sighed.

"Bandit." 

"Reasonable," he studied his fingernails. 

"Light." 

"Torch," he turned his head and blatantly watched Scott at the door. 

"Mother."

"Human shield," Kaidan clenched his jaw. 

"Some things are better unknown," Doc shook his head. "Okay, now I'm going to say a few statements and I want you to say how much they sound like something you'd say."

"First, conflict just ain't in my nature." 

"Agree."

"I ain't given to relying on others for support."

"Strongly agree." 

"I'm always fixing to be the center of attention." 

"Disagree." 

"I'm slow to embrace new ideas."

"No opinion."

"I charge in to deal with my problems head-on."

"Strongly agree." 

"Almost done, let's look at these, tell me what you see," Doc put 3 pictures on the stand next to him. 

"An oozing wound." 

"Next one." 

Kaidan smirked, "Really want me to say it? Cause I will." 

Doc rolled his eyes and switched to the final one. 

"A head on a pillow," Kaidan spread his arms out over the back of the couch. 

"Okay well I don't have anything to compare it to, so why don't you just take a look," Doc handed him a clipboard.

Four check marks next to Medicine, Speech, Sneak, and Science marked his four strongest skills. He ignored the little numbers and just handed the papers back, "Sure." 

"One more thing, have a form I need you to fill out. Just a formality, ain't like I plan on seeing I'm you have a family history of getting shot in the head," Doc handed him another clipboard.

"I do though," Kaidan smiled and took the board. 

He handed it back after circling 'Four Eyes' and 'Wild Wasteland'. 

"Well that's about it then," Doc said and stood. 

Kaidan followed him to the front door, where Scott was waiting with his gear. 

"Had to go through yer stuff, hope ya don't mind," Scott smirked. 

"I do." Kaidan ripped the pack from the others hand and slung it over his shoulder. 

"Good," Scott looked increasingly pleased. 

"You be careful now," Doc said and went back into the house. 

"Hey, I should come with you," Scott blocked him from leaving. 

"No." Kaidan slipped on his authority glasses and Enclave hat back on. 

"C'mon, it's fucking boring here," Scott whined. 

"Sorry," Kaidan pushed him out of the way. 

"I can help, Pop used to train me, he used to be a raider. I'm real good with energy weapons," Scott begged. "You are the most interesting thing to happen here in my lifetime." 

He soon realized Scott was determined. Kaidan sighed, "Fine. As long as you stay useful and quiet." 

"Deal." Scott smiled. "Also best be careful with that hat 'round here."

Kaidan smirked, "Why do you think I wear it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have it set up that he already has all 10 Intense Training perks and the Tag! perk.


	9. Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the wait. I go to school year round and recently got a job...and a puppy. It's hard to find time to write while juggling work, homework, and training. But here it is.

Scott hung back and watched Kaidan's back. The slightly younger man calculated all of his movements. He didn't blink without weighing all outcomes. 

They were headed towards Primm, something about a man is a checkered suit and a job.

He followed Kaidan as he walked through the wastes towards NCRCF. 

"Uh, Kaidan?" Scott tightly gripped the handle of the weathered 10mm Kaidan had handed him. 

"Hmm?" Kaidan glanced over his shoulder but didn't stop. 

Scott watched the scattered powder ganger camps as the convicts just nodded at Kaidan, "I ain't one to judge. But uh...why're we here?" 

"Going to see an old friend," Kaidan barely glanced at the convicts.

They walked in silence until they reached the prison, Kaidan sliding the gate open easily. 

"Courier," the doorman nodded.

"Dawes," Kaidan purred and smiled, scanning the black man's body with his eyes. 

Dawes laughed, "In your dreams, Courier!"

"Well of course," Kaidan opened the front door and ushered Scott inside. 

There were several convicts sitting at tables playing cards and a few women dancing on the empty ones. 

"Hey Sweety," one short, black haired dancer called. 

"Jasmine," Kaidan had a genuine smile on his face and he looked less guarded as he offered his hand to help the woman off the table. 

She took his hand and climbed off the table, "Here to see Eddie?" 

"Mmhmm," Kaidan allowed her to throw her arms around his neck. 

Jasmine was about a head shorter than Kaidan so she had to look up at him. 

"How's Henry?" She walked beside him, her arms never leaving his neck. 

"Great," Kaidan nodded. 

She reached for his hat but Kaidan grabbed her wrist. 

She looked shocked at first but giggled happily when Kaidan kissed the palm of her hand. 

"Let me deal with Eddie then I will come back down and we can talk, yeah?" He brushed some hair out of her face. 

"Of course," She strutted off, taking a soda from one or the convicts along the way. 

"Friend of yers?" Scott asked quietly. 

"Yes," Kaidan replied coolly. Then glanced at Scott, "They aren't going to do anything to you. Not if you're with me."

"Uh huh," Scott just darted his eyes around, watching all the gangers as they walked across the yard. 

Kaidan sighed and held the door to the Administration Offices open for Scott. 

Scott warily walked through the door ahead of Kaidan. They reached a closed cell door and Kaidan reached around and slid the door open. 

Heavy hands rested on his shoulders and guided him into a small room that seemed to operate as an infirmary. Another black man in Powder Ganger armor sat in a chair in the corner, reading a clipboard. 

"Hannigan! Quit slacking," Kaidan shouted from behind Scott, causing him to jump. 

Hannigan didn't look up but shook his head and smiled, "Hey, Courier." 

Kaidan left Scott standing in the middle of the room and perched on the table next to Hannigan. He began digging through the rucksack he carried on his shoulder. 

He pulled out a smaller cloth pack and dropped it on Hannigan's clipboard, "The usual." 

"What's this gonna cost me, Courier?" Hannigan finally looked up at Kaidan. 

"Well now, Handsome, how about a kiss?" Kaidan grinned. 

Hannigan snorted and dumped the bag into a metal box then refilled it with caps before handing it back to Kaidan. 

Kaidan pouted but took the bag of caps and dropped them back in his bag. 

Scott stood stiffly in the middle of the room, watching Kaidan easily laugh with the convict. Suddenly wondering what kind of man Kaidan actually was. 

"Eddie upstairs?" Kaidan slid off his perch on the table and threw the pack over his shoulder. 

"When isn't he?" Hannigan shook his head and went back to work. 

“Oh, Scott, did you need anything? Hannigan isn't much but he’s a doctor none the less,” Kaidan turned to face him.

Scott shook his head jerkily, not saying a word. 

Kaidan shrugged, “Suit yourself. We won’t be stopping again until Novac.”

Scott followed closely as he and Kaidan ascended the stairs. 

They walked to a back room where two guards stepped in front of the door. 

"Guys," Kaidan sighed. 

"Courier, who's your friend?" One of them looked him up and down. 

"He's my...doctor. I had an accident a while back, he needs to stay with me in case anything happens," Kaidan said smoothly, walking to stand between Scott and the guards. "He is not a toy, he is a healthcare professional and I need him in case of emergency." 

"You expecting an emergency?" One of the guards tensed. 

"Just being prepared, Buddy," Kaidan ground out. 

Scott caught a glimpse of a switchblade in Kaidan's palm, "It's fine, Kaidan, if ya need anything just shout." 

"Scott, uh..." Kaidan glanced between him and the guard, who was still staring at him. 

"Don't worry about it," Scott clapped him on the shoulder. Carefully masking the panic he felt swelling in his chest, Scott smiled and leaned against a wall. He placed himself so no one could come from anywhere but in front of him. 

Kaidan hesitated before walking into the office, the door closing behind him. 

Scott eyed the convicts that leered at him as they passed. He had only left Goodsprings once, when he was twelve and he had gone to Primm with his father. He was not cut out for this. 

While he pondered on his inner turmoil the office door flew open and several convicts fled from the room. 

Kaidan and the man Scott assumed was Eddie were staring intensely at each other. Eddie was baring his teeth at Kaidan; he could only see Kaidan's back but he was tense, anger flowing off him in waves. 

A loud bang sounded throughout the compound, a loud alarm started blaring shortly after. 

Eddie looked defeated as fell back into his chair and sighed, "Go, Courier. Save yourself. Just...if you have a change of heart we would greatly appreciate your help. Take a few NCR assholes down, would you?" 

"I'm still leaving you to your fate, Eddie. But I will lighten the load a little bit," Kaidan growled and spun on his heel; leaving the office and grabbing Scott's arm. 

"Kaidan?" Scott allowed Kaidan to drag him out into the building. 

Outside smoke billowed from holes blown into the fence. Bodies, NCR and Powder Ganger alike, littered the ground. Gunfire and explosions rang through the air. 

Kaidan held his arm tightly and dragged him towards the closest hole in the fence, shooting anyone who stepped in his line of sight. He didn't seem to care what armor they wore. 

Once they were out of sight Kaidan stopped and turned around to look at the prison. Tears ran down his face as he listened to the sounds of the battle. 

"Kaidan?" Scott asked softly. 

Kaidan seemed to snap out of a trance and just stared at him with searching eyes. He sighed and shook his head, "Let's scram, Kid."


	10. Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be adding a second, shorter chapter a little later. Smut ensues.

Kaidan wasn't lying when he said they wouldn't stop until Novac. He rented a room in the motel, where he was currently lounging on the bed. 

Scott was twitching nervously in one of the chairs. He had been jittery since they left the prison.

Kaidan was finally tired of it and snapped, "You got something you wanna say?" 

"Ya let 'em all die," Scott whispered. "They were yer friends. And ya let 'em die." 

"I saved the important ones," Kaidan said nonchalantly. "Like Jasmine. I warned her without alerting anyone else in the room. I slipped Dawes and Hannigan notes." 

"But the others..." Scott tried to remember seeing Kaidan warn anyone. 

"Were just convicts. Nothing more," Kaidan sat up. "If you think what I did was wrong, or you think I'm a bad person then you can pack your shit and make your way home." 

Scott fell silent, staring at the wall. 

"Listen, I'm not a good person. I'm a very very bad person, stuff of nightmares kid," he locked eyes with Scott. "I enjoy killing and have for a long time. I will do what's necessary but I will also try and personally kill as many people as possible." 

Scott stared at him. 

"So, decide. Are you staying or going? Cause I don't want to deal with you trying to do the right thing all the time," Kaidan crossed his arms. 

Scott sat staring until he quietly answered, "I will get used to it." 

"Good," Kaidan nodded. "Now I got some business to take care of, stay here or explore. But be back here by nightfall." 

Scott nodded silently. 

Kaidan grabbed his hat and glasses before leaving the room. He stood on the balcony no stared at the closed door, "Stupid kid." 

He jogged down the stairs and found Manny's room. The door was unlocked and he slipped in unseen. 

The computer was easily hacked. He downloaded all the info onto his pip boy. He scrolled through the map, marking Boulder city. 

He exited the room and wandered towards the garage across the street. Stolen parts easily found their way into his pockets. 

The sun started going down and he saw Manny leaving the dinosaur. He spotted his chance to look at Manny's station. 

Once inside the little store the door to the storage room caught his eye. He shrugged and picked the lock, finding a fancy looking gun resting on a shelf. 

He smirked and slipped it into his pocket.

Footsteps startled him as he turned around to see an angry man with a sniper rifle. 

"Night watchman?" Kaidan sighed. 

The sniper smiled. 

"Any chance you could forget what you saw?" Kaidan tried weakly. 

Sniper smiled wider. 

"Didn't really think so," Kaidan sighed. 

"If you were to do something for me, I might," Sniper lowered his gun. 

"Favor for you not turning me in? I can do that," Kaidan smiled. 

"Find the person who sold my wife to the Legion," Sniper smirked. 

"Oh why of course! Why would that be difficult?" Kaidan sighed. 

"When you do find them, bring them out in front of Dinky. Wear my beret, I'll know then," Sniper tossed him the red beret from his head. 

"Can do buddy," Kaidan nodded and backed out of the store. 

"Great, just fucking fabulous," Kaidan stomped down the stairs. 

He broke into the first house he saw and dragged a sleeping woman from her bed. Just some faceless woman that lived in town. 

She begged and pleaded as she was dragged by the frustrated courier. 

They stood in front of the dinosaur, he held the woman tightly as she cried and struggled. 

A shot rang out. No more crying. No more struggling. Just the familiar feeling of warm blood on his face. 

He stood for a full minute, breathing heavily, holding the limp body up by the arm. 

Walking slowly, blood pumping a little faster, he made his way to the sniper. 

The door opened to the sniper staring curiously at Kaidan. 

Running off adrenaline he grabbed the sniper and pinned him against the door, "Name." 

"Boone," the sniper gasped as Kaidan bit his collarbone. 

"Courier," Kaidan said and slid gloved hands under Boone's t-shirt. 

Boone allowed him to mouth his way across his collar before flipping them. Kaidan arched against the sniper. 

Boone's mouth was harsh against his while his hands skillfully undid the clasps of Kaidan's leather armor. His hat fell to the floor, revealing the slightly bloody bandage around his head. 

The sniper stopped and stared at the covered wound, "Your hurt." 

"Just fucking ignore it and fuck me," Kaidan growled and cupped Boone's clothed erection. 

Boone groaned and resumed undressing Kaidan. His hands moved fast until Kaidan was standing in just his boxers. 

Kaidan tugged on Boone's shirt and the sniper quick shed it. Hands moved around chests and mouths explored necks. 

"Check my vest pocket," Kaidan gasped as Boone kissed his way down his abdomen. 

Boone emptied the pockets to find a half empty bottle of lube, "Really?" 

"I am a very likable person," Kaidan allowed Boone to slide his boxers down and turn him around. 

A cold, lubed finger pressed against his entrance. He rested his head against the door and let out a low, long moan as Boone slowly pressed his finger in. 

He curled his finger and nipped along Kaidan's shoulders. A second finger joined the first and Kaidan was shaking, not bothering to hide his loud moans. 

Boone's breath was hot against his neck as he thrust and scissored his fingers inside Kaidan. 

As soon as the third finger was added Boone found his prostate, causing him to jerk and cry out. He leaned back against the sniper, barely able to stand. 

Boone wrapped his arm around Kaidan's chest, turning his head to press their mouths together. He fucked his fingers against Kaidan's prostate mercilessly. 

Kaidan whimpered when Boone removed his fingers. He was spun around once more as Boone opened his pants and lifted Kaidan. He wrapped his legs around the sniper as he was pressed against the door. 

"Ready, Courier?" Boone asked and pressed the head of his cock against Kaidan's entrance. 

Kaidan nodded wordlessly. He dug his nails into Boone's back as he pressed inside. 

Once Boone was fully inside Kaidan, he stopped. Both men breathed heavily. 

After a moment, lips pressed against lips and Boone started thrusting into the courier. Kaidan couldn't tell if the loud moans where from him or Boone. As their mouths found each other again the only sound in the quiet night was the sound of skin against skin. 

Boone angled to hit his prostate on every thrust and reached between them and wrapped his hand around Kaidan's neglected cock, pumping his hand in time with his hips. 

Kaidan tensed and Boone silenced his shout with a kiss as he came. Boone followed shortly after. 

Slowly lowering them to the floor, Boone chuckled, "Well that was..." 

"Amazing," Kaidan added drowsily. 

"Yeah," Boone snorted. "Amazing." 

They sat in silence, staring up at the night sky. His pip boy said it was almost one in the morning. 

Kaidan stood, bracing himself against the door and gathered his clothes. He dressed with heavy limbs at an unhurried pace. 

Boone watched him silently. 

"What will you do now? Now that you are a fugitive," Kaidan asked quietly. 

"Drift," Boone answered easily. 

"Why don't you come with me? You could be useful," Kaidan looked out over the Wasteland. 

"I don't see why not," Boone shrugged one shoulder. 

Kaidan nodded and left quietly, fixing his hat and glasses back on his head.


	11. Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the shorter chapter I promised.

Scott paced around the room. Kaidan said nightfall. It was now long past nightfall. 

He was about to go out to find him when the man walked into the room. Kaidan looked drowsy and relaxed. 

"Ya smell like sex," Scott commented. 

Kaidan just smirked and crawled into bed.

"I was having a fucking heart attack! And ya were off gettin laid?!" Scott shouted. 

Kaidan ignored him as his breathing evened out and he fell asleep. 

Scott sighed and fell into a chair. He buried his head in his hands, "Yer gonna kill me out here." 

The door opened and light flooded in. Scott realized he must have drifted off. 

A man stood in the doorway, staring at him with a cocked head. 

"Can I help you?" Scott tensed.

The man just glanced at Kaidan, sprawled out on the bed. Kaidan mumbled and curled into a ball, back to the sun. 

"Courier," the man walked into the room, slamming the door behind him. 

Kaidan jerked up, pulling a machete from under the pillow. His eyes fell on the man and he visibly relaxed. "Boone," came the flirty purr. 

A smile tugged at the corner of Boone's mouth, "You said we would leave in the morning." 

"So I did," Kaidan stood. "Boone, this is Scott. Scott, this is Boone." 

"Hey," Scott said stiffly.

Boone simply nodded. 

"Well fantastic! Let's get on to Boulder City!" Kaidan started packing.


End file.
